the stephbrother
by Bella McCartney Darcy
Summary: One shoot- estaba sola en casa, o eso pensaba hasta que lo vi a el. mi nuevo hermanastro, Emmett, tambien estaba allí. Tirado en el sofá como si nada estuviera pasando, pero lo que yo no sabia era lo que mi querido hermanito habia planeado hacer conmigo. como por ejemplo, follarme duro y convertirme en su pequeña zorrita. E&R- LEMMONS


**The stepbrother**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes y esta historia me pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

Estaba yendo camino a la piscina cuando lo vi tirado en el sofá de la sala mirando la tv mientras comía un sándwich.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunte deteniéndome frente a el

-¿acaso te estoy molestando?- el parecía ofendido- ¿o tienes planes con el sofá?

Yo le puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿piensas nadar un rato?

-creo que es obvio ¿no?

-¿siempre eres tan malhumorada cuando te despiertas por la mañana?- preguntó el como si eso le hiciera gracia.

-solo pensé que tendría la casa para mi sola, eso es todo.

-lo que significa que tienes planes- el dedujo.

-nada que te importe- yo lo mire algo enfadada ¿acaso no tenia otro lugar donde estar? ¿Cómo en casa de su novia o ayudando a mi padre con su trabajo como hacia siempre?- ¿entonces piensas hacer esto toda la tarde?- pregunté

\- a menos que tengas otra cosa en mente- una de sus cejas se alzó observándome con curiosidad

-solo voy a meterme a la piscina por un rato y tal vez tomar algo de sol

-planes muy productivos- dijo el con ironía- me gusta tu bikini- ahora sus ojos me vieron de arriba abajo y deteniéndose en las partes obvias que resaltaba mi bikini.

-que lindo-dije- pensé que para esta hora estarías borracho durmiendo en el sofá de alguien o al vez con tu novia, pero estas demasiado bien vestido como para haber hecho eso.

-ayer por la noche estuve ayudando a tu padre con el caso que tenia hoy, así que no salí de aquí en toda la noche.

-eres un poco mas aburrido de lo que pensaba

El me sonrió con descaro.

-no creo que me conozcas lo suficiente como para decir eso Rosalie

-no me digas así- lo corregí. Odiaba como sonaba mi nombre completo saliendo de su boca, casi como si… no, nadie me llamaba así, sino Rose.

-bien, ¿hermanita te parece mejor?

Yo le saque la lengua en señal de rechazo

-¿van a venir tus amigas?

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres vernos a todas nadando en la piscina, pervertido?- el me sonrió- ¿o vas a follarte a alguna?

Esta vez el rió con ganas

-¿vamos a dejar de pelear alguna vez?- yo no respondí- no, no voy a follarme a ninguna de tus amigas, Rose. Solo fue una pregunta.

Yo le puse los ojos en blanco.

-no hagas eso-me retó- no es muy educado

-oh, lo dice el señor estoy haciendo mi doctorado en Yale. Por favor Emmett- dije- debes tener algo mejor que hacer que pasar un sábado por la mañana en casa mirando tv.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué cosas crees que pueda hacer?

Yo fruncí el ceño ¿que estaba esperando que contestara? ¿Vamos a cocinar, vete al cine o algo parecido?

-¿no se ocurre nada a ti solito?

-tengo varias ideas

Yo me senté en el brazo del sofá observándolo con atención.

-¿si? ¿Cómo perder todo un viernes a la noche revisando documentos de un caso que maneja mi padre para luego mirar tv y comer sándwiches frente a la tv al otro día? ¿Esa es tu otra idea?

-¿y la tuya es salir de fiesta vestida como una perra provocando a tus amiguitos pero sin dejar que ninguno te toque?

Yo sonreí esta vez.

-no creas que me conoces mas que yo a ti, Rose.

-¿y que es exactamente todo eso que me he estado perdiendo de ti, hermanito?

-¿por que no preguntas lo que quieres saber y yo respondo?-oh, ahora el quería jugar conmigo.

-bien-acepté, y con esto arrojándome al sillón a su lado- ¿te metes algo de lo que tu madre no estaría orgullosa?

-si estas preguntándome sobre drogas, no, no estoy en eso

Yo asentí con la cabeza, aunque ya me imaginaba su respuesta. No tenía ni una pizca de estar drogado nunca. Probablemente siquiera lo había probado.

-no te he visto mucho con tu novia por aquí ¿no te gusta presumir o simplemente te gusta que mi padre te vea como el hijo ejemplar?

El sonrió divertido

-mantengo mis asuntos en privado, Rose- contestó con tranquilidad, pero obviamente demostrándome que esperaba mas preguntas, o mejor dicho de otro tipo- y no soy presumido desde luego

-pero te gusta follar fuerte, ¿no es así?-y con esta pregunta no pude evitar morderme el labio. Sí, lo había pensado, y más de una vez. Sobre todo cuando lo había escuchado follando con ella cerca de un mes y medio atrás, cuando el pensaba que nadie estaba en casa. Pero claro, me vio a mi más tarde en la cocina y entonces se dio cuenta de que yo había oído todo.

-¿a ti no?-preguntó el y obviamente recordando lo mismo.

Yo no respondí

\- se que te gusta provocar, y también que te traten como una princesa ¿no es cierto? Eres una niñita malcriada de papá después de todo. Aunque en la cama, no lo se… la verdad creo que prefieres que te traten como la linda perrita que eres.

Yo no respondí, sintiéndome confundida y… algo caliente ¿Esto de verdad estaba pasado? Tres meses viviendo en la misma casa y nuestra primera conversación que no fuera para insultarnos únicamente, o mejor dicho, la más larga ¿acababa en esto?

\- eso no responde a mi pregunta- yo opté por la evasiva

\- ¿no te gustaría comprobarlo?- sus ojos ahora me miraron como si fuera un trozo de carne jugosa y el una fiera muerta de hambre.

-¿no estas un poco viejo para acostarte conmigo?

-auch- dijo el como si eso le hubiera dolido- ¿eso significa que prefieres a los chicos menores de veinte para acostarte?

-¿y tu a las adolescentes?

El me sonrió y entonces estiro una de sus manos y toco la parte interna de mi muslo apenas por encima de la rodilla. Yo permanecí quieta, por lo que sus dedos avanzaron un poco mas arriba para después bajar lentamente mientras el no dejaba de verme a los ojos.

-¿Qué dices? -yo solo lo mire y luego volví a mirar su mano que aun continuaba haciendo el mismo movimiento.

-yo….-no pude terminar de decirlo. No es como si no lo hubiera visto mirándome antes o algo por el estilo, pero nada comparado con lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

\- ¿te da miedo follar conmigo? ¿Es eso?- preguntó de forma desafiante

-no- dije antes de que el se arrepintiera

-¿entonces que es?- el insistió, mientras su mano alcanzaba el borde interno de mis bragas y pasaba su dedo por el, rozando mi piel arriba y abajo con lentitud- porque seque al menos una vez habrás imaginado como seria… hacerlo con tu nuevo hermanastro, mientras papi y mami no están en casa. Portándote como una niña muy mala…

Yo suspire lentamente y el aprovecho para acercarse un poco mas a mi.

-ya veo que si- añadió y mirando directo a mis pezones que habían comenzado a ponerse duros. Su mano fue mas arriba y acaricio la piel de mi cadera por sobre el comienzo de mis bragas- me encanta como te ves en esta bikini- dijo con deseo. Yo abrí la boca buscando aire que no había y el pellizco uno de mis pezones, para luego estrujar todo mi pecho con una de sus manos con deseo. Hizo lo mismo con el otro y entonces me beso con ganas.

Yo tarde en responder, pero no demasiado… realmente no era justo que el besara tan bien.

Maldición, gemí internamente. ¿Por qué tenían nuestros padres que estar casados?

.

Había conocido a Emmett apenas unos días antes de la boda de padre con Esme, su madre. Tercer matrimonio, y tal vez con suerte el último, esperaba yo. Así había sido desde la muerte de mamá, lo que no significaba aunque el fuera un padre ausente, pero claro, mis "madrastras" tampoco me habían importado demasiado. Había ido a internados desde pequeña, así que casi no pasaba tiempo en casa, y cuando lo hacia mi padre tenia todo su tiempo para mi. Claro que en cuanto había empezado la secundaria, el me había cambiado a una escuela regular, regresando así a casa con el, tras su segundo divorcio.

Y apenas unos meses después Esme había aparecido en su vida. Se habían conocido en alguna reunión de trabajo o algo así y el se había enamorado, otra vez. Yo no pensé que duraría, incluso cuando la hubiera visto solo un par de veces antes de que mi padre me dijera lo de la boda.

Fue entonces conocí a Emmett, en la cena oficial de compromiso y tras la que unas semanas más tarde seria la boda. Había llegado a tiempo con su madre al restaurante, mientras que yo me había cambiado de vestido una vez mas antes de salir, retrasándonos un poco más. Se veía bien, pensé con traje, barba de algunos días… pero definitivamente era más grande de que yo me había imaginado.

Carlisle apenas lo había mencionado antes. No más que como, el hijo de Esme que esta terminando la universidad, pero eso había sido todo. Nada de "esta tan bueno como los dioses", menos aun su edad. El no mostro demasiado interés en mí tampoco, de modo que yo tampoco me moleste en hacerlo. Estuviera bueno o no, no valía la pena si era un estúpido arrogante, lo cual pensé que era, todo ese tiempo.

Finalmente ellos se mudaron con nosotros. Me pareció raro que el no viviera en la universidad como el resto, pero al parecer estaba haciendo un doctorado… dios, como si me importara. Y si, quería ser abogado igual que mi padre. Así que se había convertido en su perrito de compañía desde entonces, complaciéndolo y aprendiendo… algo que me molestaba más de lo que podría haber esperado.

.

Gemí apenas al sentir su mano tocar sobre mi clítoris y entonces me aparte de el viéndolo a los ojos confundida y asustada. El no dijo nada. Solo me observó, esperando… esperando que yo hiciera o dijera algo, aun con el deseo en los ojos.

-somos… yo, no…- tartamudeé.

-lo sé- me tranquilizo con una sonrisa- pero realmente no me importa

Sus dedos bajaron aun por sobre mis bragas y presionaron contra mi entrada con fuerza para luego salir y hacer lo mismo. Oh dios… pensé internamente.

Yo lo miré a los ojos intentando no gemir y pensando los motivos por lo que eso estaba mal.

-¿te preocupa lo que papi piense?- Emmett insistió al verme contener otro gemido. El muy maldito solo se estaba divirtiendo con eso.

\- te mataría si supiera esto, créeme -advertí pero sin detenerlo

-no pienso decírselo – añadió, al tiempo que subía y bajaba algo mas rápido desde mi entrada hasta mi clítoris aun sobre mis bragas y consiguiendo que yo comenzara a mojarme.

Yo empecé a gemir y el me tomo por la cintura y me sentó sobre el con ambas piernas separadas.

Yo mordí mis labios al sentir la anticipación de lo que iba a pasar y el volvió a besarme con rudeza, tomándome por la nuca y comenzando a tocarme la espalda con la otra mano y dejándome increíblemente caliente. Y el lo sabia.

Yo estire la mía para tocarlo y pude entonces sentir sobre sus jeans como comenzaba a ponerse duro, gimiendo casi sin quererlo y buscando que el volviera a tocarme.

-mmm…- dijo el- ¿te gusta eso?

Yo asentí con la cabeza viéndolo a los ojos.

-bien, por que es tu culpa- el me sonrió

-¿mía?- pregunté con voz de niña inocente

El gruño al oírme hablar de ese modo

-¿qué pasa hermanito, te gusta que te hable así?- pregunté. El me sonrió con deseo y volvió a tocarme, haciendo mis bragas a un lado rápidamente. Yo me aferré a sus hombros y sus dedos entraron con fuerza y comenzaron a moverse muy rápido.

-¿estas mojada así para mi?- yo abrí la boca sin saber que decir.- lo estás…- el me sonrió al mismo tiempo que jadeaba- te ves tan linda cuando te enojas conmigo

Yo gemí con fuerza y el continuó con su tarea, aun sin dejar de mirarme.

¿Qué había hecho todo este tiempo, viviendo en la misma casa con el? ¿Por qué no…. Como no había probado esto antes?

-Dios… - un gemido salió de mi boca haciéndolo sonreir.

-con que eso es lo que quieras ¿no?- Yo asentí con la cabeza, arqueado mi espalda hacia atrás y conteniendo el aire- ¿quieres correrte?- yo volví a asentir- pídemelo- yo fruncí mi ceño confundida- me escuchaste- dijo el- pídelo

Y eso sin duda era lo más caliente que alguna vez me habían dicho que hiciera.

-quiero correrme Emmett…. por favor-dije con mi voz temblando mientras sus ojos me atravesaban con deseo. El movió sus dedos algo más rápido.

-más-dijo

-¿por favor?-pedí y entonces el gruño. Si definitivamente hablar como niña funcionaba con el. Maldito pervertido- ¿por favor Emmett… puedo correrme?

El sonrió complacido y lo hizo más fuerte y más rápido., pero volviendo a detenerse cuando no me faltaba mucho.

Yo gemí decepcionada y le puse mi mejor cara de perrito.

Emmett me tomó por la nuca con su otra mano y me beso con fuerza antes de soltarme.

-no voy a parar después de esto-me advirtió

Yo fruncí el ceño, confundida. ¿Quién había dicho algo sobre parar?

-yo no…

-no voy a tocarte y dejar que sigas con tu día como si nada hubiera pasado- el continuó y ahora sonriéndome al mismo tiempo que me veía con deseo- voy a follarte fuerte hasta que me pidas que pare- yo no contesté- ¿no es eso lo que quieres? ¿Alguien que deje de tratarte como princesa?

Yo me mordí los labios. Oh, Dios, pensé, esto iba a ser… probablemente increíble si seguía igual de bien que como iba ahora ¿que podía perder? ¿Pero sería yo la que pediría que el pare o seria a revés?

Sus dedos volvieron a tocar mi clítoris buscando mi atención.

-bien-dije conteniendo un gemido

-¿bien?- el repitió tomándome por el mentón para hacerme verlo directo a la cara. Yo asentí con la cabeza.- así me gusta

Y como si nunca se hubiera detenido, volvió a mover sus dedos al tiempo que me sostenía por la nuca para que lo viera a los ojos. Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios….

Yo gemí con fuerza al sentirlo y comencé a temblar sobre el rasguñando sus brazos. Y entonces me vine, con un grito fuerte y con el que lo oí a el gruñir.

Apretó mi trasero con fuerza al tiempo que desataba las tiras de la parte de debajo de mi bikini para quitármela. Emmett besó mi estomago sosteniéndome por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra desabrochaba sus pantalones con rapidez y bajaba sus bóxers sacando su erección y tocándola apenas antes verme a los ojos.

-abre la piernas-dijo comenzando el a recostarse un poco sobre el sofá y llevando su polla hasta mi entrada. Yo lo hice y entonces el comenzó a deslizarse en mi interior haciéndome gemir.

Yo me sujete de sus hombros y el puso sus manos en mi cintura obligándome a bajar.

-Dios….-gemí- Emmett….

\- vamos, Rose- dijo el- ¿acaso es demasiado para ti?

Yo mordí mis labios y entonces el fue un poco mas profundo. Maldición… si.

-por favor…-dije, sabiendo que eso le gustaba. El era grande, bastante más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Y quería disfrutarlo. Oh, Dios, si que quería hacerlo. Si el había conseguido lo de antes solo con sus dedos, quería saber cuanto mas podía hacerme.

-¿por favor qué?

-no tan…. rápido-pedí. El asintió con la cabeza y entonces se retiró un poco antes de volver a entrar, esta vez un poco mas profundo que antes. Repitió el movimiento otras tres veces y solo entonces consiguió llegar al tope. Solo entonces comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido y yo comencé a gemir de placer.

El apartó mis manos y las llevó hasta mi espalda haciendo que me recostara sobre el y ahora moviéndose increíblemente rápido dentro de mi.

-Dios… Dios, Emmett…- grité

-¿no querías correrte?

-sii…..- yo volví a gritar

-hazlo-ordenó al mismo tiempo que me daba un azote en el trasero y entrando hasta el fondo una y otra vez, yendo mas rápido con cada una…. Y yo lo hice.

Emmett jadeó y unos segundos después hizo que volviera a sentarme sobre el.

-ahora puedes moverte-dijo- quiero ver como me montas- sus ojos se oscurecieron y yo gemí.

Apoyé mis manos sobre sus piernas y comencé a moverme arriba y abajo gimiendo, luego me moví en círculos. Emmett desabotonó su camisa y me sostuvo por la cadera viéndome con deseo. Y el muy maldito tenia un cuerpazo., como si se la pasara entrenando... ¿cuando? No tenia idea.

-Mierda….- jadeo- si... justo así Rose

Yo mordí mis labios sintiéndolo muy grande y el estiró una de sus manos hasta mis pechos para tocarlo. Hizo a un lado ambos triángulos de la parte superior y comenzó a tironear mis pezones, mientras yo me movía cada vez mas rápido sobre el queriendo correrme. El estiró el nudo de mi sujetador y yo me lo quité, arrojándolo al suelo.

-Dios…- dije y ya casi saltando sobre el- Emmett… por favor… haz que me corra- gemí.

El gruño y entonces hizo que me cintura se doblara hacia delante. Volvió a ponerme como unos segundos atrás y comenzó a follarme rápido y fuerte

-ruega-dijo-ruega por ello

-por favor… por favor… por favor- gemí rápidamente.

El abrió la boca jadeando con fuerza y chupó uno de mis pezones con fuerza antes de morderlo.

-Dios….-eso dolía… pero al mismo tiempo… era increíble.- más, siii, hazlo otra vez- pedí y sintiéndome aun mas al borde.

El chupó el otro y entonces lo mordió.

-si…si, siiii…. Dios-yo gemí y al moverse el mas rápido yo me vine temblando sobre el y haciendo que se saliera de mi.

El tomó su polla y la pasó por mis pliegues rápidamente antes de volver a meterla hasta el final de una sola vez.

Yo solté un gritó

-mírame-dijo tomándome por el cabello y acercándome a su rostro, apenas a centímetros del mío- eso es... ¿quieres mas?

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-bien…-aceptó- haré que te corras y entonces voy a follar tu linda boquita.

Y conseguirlo no fue difícil. Considerando lo caliente y mojada que estaba.. y que acababa de correrme, hacer que lo hiciera no nuevo a Emmett no le costó mas un par de estocadas rápidas y fuertes.

Aun agitada y temblando el me enderezó y entonces llevó dos de sus dedos a mi boca.

-chupa-dijo- vamos- yo abrí los labios y el metió adentro sus dedos- muéstrame cuanto quieres mi polla en tu preciosa boca

Yo gemí y entonces los chupé haciéndolo gruñir. El se retiró de mi interior y con su mano libre comenzó a tocarse todo a lo largo.

Oh, Dios, esto era mucho más de lo que esperaba, más excitante, más caliente… y todo con mi nuevo hermanastro. Tal vez debería reconsiderar la idea de salir con tipos de su edad… definitivamente sabían más cosas que los de la secundaria, o tal vez solo era Emmett. Fuera cual fuera, iba a seguir hasta cuando el quisiera.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó retirando sus dedos y un segundo después, mintiéndolos aun más adentro

-te quiero en mi boca-dije. El sonrió complacido e hizo que me bajara del sofá, terminando de rodillas en el suelo. El se puso de pie frente a mí, dejando caer sus jean al suelo y me tomó del cabello y acercó todo su duro miembro a mi boca abierta, esperándolo.

-chupa-dijo y así lo hice. El marcó el ritmo al comienzo empujando mi cabeza hacia adelante y entonces me soltó dejándome hacerlo sola.- mírame-pidió. Yo alcé mis ojos hacia el y lo vi jadear- eso es, Rose… te gusta esto ¿no?- yo gemí en señal de asentimiento- eres una linda zorrita…. Y eso te encanta… Dios…- el se pasó una mano por el cabello y volvió a mirarme.

Yo continué chupando, alternando mi boca con mis manos sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento.

El finalmente volvió a tomar el control y me tomó por el pelo para follar mi boca rápidamente… para cuando se detuvo, yo lo saque de mi boca y pase la lengua por toda la punta haciéndolo jadear con fuerza.

-bien hecho-dijo el- ahora arriba-yo me puse de pie mientras el aun me sostenía por el cabello y entonces el me arrastró hasta quedar frente al espejo de la sala. Lo vi quitarse los pantalones y los arrojó al piso. Yo apoyé las manos sobre la pared que había a ambos lados y el se colocó detrás de mi.

Apretó mi trasero con sus manos y me dio dos golpes, uno a cada lado,haciéndome gritar. El gruño satisfecho.

\- ahora separa las piernas para mi- yo lo hice- eso esta mejor- El llevó su polla a mi entrada y me penetró con fuerza hasta el fondo de una sola estocada.

-Dios, nena… si-jadeo, retrocediendo un poco- mírate al espejo-dijo y el viéndome a través de el- ¿te gusta eso? ¿te gusta ver lo zorra que eres?

Yo mordí mis labios y el volvió a azotarme… Dios eso estaba comenzando a gustarme. Pero no iba a admitir que me gustaba ser una zorra.

-responde-dijo y dándome otro

-si….- dije finalmente. El me tomó por los hombros e hizo que me reclinara hacia adelante. Entonces comenzó a metérmela rápidamente.

-si, si, maldición- gritó el- estás tan estrecha- yo gemí sintiéndome muy cerca- tan mojada…

-por favor….- volví a pedir.

-¿por favor qué?- el me tomó por el mentón obligándome a voltear la cabeza para verlo- quiero correrme

-¿te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta que pueda hacer que te corras una y otra vez, no?- yo asentí con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el seguía follándome- ¿alguien mas te hizo sentir así?

-no-dije mordiendo mis labios de desesperación- Emmett, por favor…

-bien-aceptó y volvió a hacerlo rápido hasta que yo comencé a temblar.-Dios…-jadeo al mismo tiempo que se retiraba de mi y me daba otro azote- ¿Serás mi pequeña zorita esta noche?

Yo asentí con la cabeza

-¿y harás todo lo que te diga?- yo volví a asentir y ahora viéndolo a los ojos- buena chica-dijo y entonces me besó.

El apretó mi cintura y me beso con rudeza y deseo mientras sus manos volvían a tocar mi trasero de forma posesiva. Yo jadeé y el bajo sus dedos hasta mi centro una vez más.

-no quiero que dejes que nadie mas te toque ¿escuchaste?

-si-dije

-bien, y no lo harás, solo porque sabes que no va a ser tan bueno como cuando yo te estoy follando.- yo asentí con la cabeza mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

El me tomó por el brazo y me hizo voltearme y ahora ir en dirección al respaldo del sofá.

-sube la pierna-dijo y levantando mi muslo derecho en el aire. Yo la levanté y el la subió sobre el sofá- quiero que te veas-dio y entonces viéndose el reflejado en el espejo mientras volvía a metérmela- quiero que veas como follo tu lindo coñito

Yo gemí y miré hacia el espejo.

-¿te gusta eso?-pregunto. El apretó mi trasero una vez más y volvió a tomarme por el cabello- ¿te gusta verme follándote?

-si, me gusta-respondí y ya sintiendo que dentro de poco no podía continuar de pie. Aunque si debía admitir que verme al espejo con el detrás de mí metiéndomela era increíblemente caliente.

-¿hace que estés aun mas mojada para mi? ¿Qué quieras correrte?

-si... si-yo gemí y entonces clavando mis uñas sobre mi pierna. Emmett aumentó el ritmo y yo sentí como comenzaba a venirme sobre el, una vez más

-Dios, nena, sí- dijo el y tomándome por la cadera para ir mas rápido- si, si….- el gruño al sentirme comenzar a temblar y ya por completo ida. Pero el no se detuvo. Siguió follándome y jadeando mientras yo lo apresaba en mi interior hasta que deje de temblar.

-ven aquí-dijo y otra vez tomándome por el pelo- el le llevó de regresó frente al sofá e hizo que me pusiera de rodillas en el suelo y apoya mi espalda contra el asiento. Abrió mis piernas y llevó sus dedos a mi entrada.

Oh, Dios santo…. No tenia idea de cuantas veces me había corrido ya, pero solo no quería que el se detuviera. Sin importar como… quería que siguiera.

El comenzó a tocar mi clítoris y entonces yo comencé a gemir.

-eso es-dijo sonriéndome una vez mas- si, eso es linda… hazlo para mi una vez más

Yo apreté mis labios y el aumentó el ritmo.

-rodea mi polla con tu mano-dijo aun por completo caliente lo hice y comencé a tocarlo a la par que el lo hacia conmigo- bien hecho- me felicitó y entonces moviendo sus dedos mas rápido.

Unos minutos después yo me corrí mientras el me veía a los ojos.

-bien- el acarició mis muslos y entonces subió sus dedos hasta mis labios, pasándolos por el borde antes de tomarme por el mentón para volver a besarme.

Yo gemí mientras el lo hacia y entonces se apartó de mi.

-¿que?- preguntó

-quiero que te corras- dije suspirando en busca de aire. Mi cuerpo parecía un trozo de gelatina.- por favor…

-¿eso es lo que quieres?- yo asentí con la cabeza- ¿vas a hacer que me corra, princesa?

Yo le sonreí mirándolo a los ojos y abriendo mi boca para que el llevara su polla hasta adentro.

-buena chica-dijo el, empujando hasta el fondo. Yo tuve una arcada y entonces el se retiró. Volvió a meterla y yo chupe con fuerza. Emmett comenzó a moverse rápidamente en mi boca tomándome del cabello y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Finalmente se retiró de mi boca y aun viéndome a los ojos siguió tocándose hasta que finalmente se vino mientras jadeaba con fuerza.

-dios….-dijo aun intentando recuperar el aliento.

Yo pase la lengua por mis labios y entonces trague. El pasó su mano por mi cabello como si estuviera felicitándome y yo volví a mirarlo.

-no estas tan mal considerando que aun no cumples dieciocho- dijo

-¿tan mal?- ahora yo iba a enfadarme de nuevo

El me sonrió con descaró y entonces me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Yo la tomé y m puse de pie quedando cara a cara con el.

-si- dijo- y que eres una niña consentida de papi- pero eso a el parecía gustarle- no imagino lo que vas a ser cuando acabe contigo

Así que el pervertido tenia mas planes para mi.

-¿y quien dijo que vas a volver a tocarme?- pregunté, solo para molestarlo.

-nunca dije que yo lo haría, Rose- ahora estaba siendo arrogante- tu vas a pedirme que lo haga. Tu vas a buscarme rogando que yo vuelva a follarte.

Yo lo miré por completo enfadada y busqué entonces mi bikini en el piso para volver a vestirme.

-¿te hice enojar a caso?

-vete al demonio Emmett- dije y dejando mi ropa sobre el sofá- no soy un juguete, mucho menos seré el tuyo.

-creo haberte escuchado decir que lo serías hace un rato- yo le puse los ojos en blanco-no hagas eso- el me tomó por el mentón y me obligo a mirarlo.

-¿o qué?

El llevó sus dedos a mi centro y me penetró de una sola vez. Yo llevé mi mano sobre la suya para apartarlo, pero el me sostuvo con la otra. Sus dedos empezaron a moverse rápidamente en mi interior y yo comencé a calentarme. Aun así, no iba a dejar que fuera tan fácil.

Intenté apartarlo de mi, pero él era mas fuerte que yo obviamente. Tomó ambas de mis manos y las apresó mientras sus otros dedos seguían moviéndose. Y lo quisiera o no, comencé a gemir.

El jadeo aun mirándome a los ojos y por completo caliente.

-no tienes que pedirme que lo haga-me dijo- yo voy a tocarte o follarte si es lo que quiero. Pero desde luego- sus dedos salieron y subieron hasta mi clítoris haciendo que yo abriera la boca y lo mirara suplicante- verte a ti, queriendo que lo haga… pidiéndome con esa linda vocecita de niñita que pones… que me pidas que te folle, va a ser mucho mejor, mucho mejor para ti, por que voy a hacer que lo disfrutes….

El retiró su mano y entonces me sonrió. Haciendo que mi sangre y varias cosas mas hirvieran dentro de mi. Y podía odiarlo, pero eso había sido de lo mejor.

-¿ya terminaste?-dije intentando sonar indiferente

-lo hice-dijo- dentro de tu boca, si mal no recuerdo- yo me reí inconscientemente

-que gracioso- yo tomé la parte de arriba de mi bikini y volví a ponérmela y luego hice lo mismo con la de abajo.- me iré a nadar sino te importa.

-bien-dio el, arrojándose en el sofá aun desnudo y como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Yo bufé enfadada y me fui de allí. Me arroje en la piscina tan pronto como llegue al patio y a diferencia de lo que esperaba, Emmett no vino a buscarme.

Pero suponer que mas tarde no lo haría, eso si había sido un error.

Después de cenar algo, solos, ya que nuestros padres no estarían en casa por todo el fin de semana por su viaje a Chicago al cual habían partido, me metí en mi habitación y el en la suya. Y para cuando finalmente estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida, pude sentirlo meterse en mi cama y comenzar a tocarme, despertándome y a mi cuerpo también. Además no es como si llevara demasiado ropa puesta para dormir, no más que una camiseta sin mangas y unas bragas muy pequeñas.

Negarme habría sido muy estúpido, mas aun sabiendo que el que me había buscado había sido el y no yo, como el había supuesto. Y desde luego, yo solo quería más.

Y el iba a dármelo. Una y otra vez, me follo durante gran parte de la noche, hasta que me quede sin aliento y sin nada mas que la sensación de querer mas y mas de el.

* * *

**bien, este ha sido el capitulo chicas. algo fuerte no? ajajjaa, creo que lo son todas mis historias, o al menos las ultimas.**

**la verdad es que por ahora esta pensado como un one-shoot. tal vez mas adelante se me ocurre algo mas, o si ustedes lo piden o tienen alguna idea que quieran plantearme es posible que lo haga un fic. pero no por ahora, al menos.**

**en fin, espero sus reviews diciendome que opinan.**

**ojala les guste y lo disfruten**

**un beso enorme a todas.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


End file.
